


Мифическая столовая

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Minor Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia in Soviet Union, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Some Humor, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: О буднях Великого в соцлагере.





	Мифическая столовая

Название: Мифическая столовая  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 7 марта 2016

******************************

Вчера мне дали чего-то поесть  
И я не могу успокоиться,  
Я так и не смог сегодня заснуть –   
Постигла меня бессонница.

Наутро я встану и снова пойду  
В эту дурную столовую –   
Я должен в конце-то концов узнать,  
Что же нам тут подсовывают!

Nautilus Pompilius

Опускаясь на колени перед Россией и целуя затянутую в перчатку хрупкую на вид, но на деле очень сильную ладонь, Пруссия думал, что ничего хуже с ним случиться уже не может. Он побежден, и кем? Тем, кто должен был пасть к их с Германией ногам, покоренный и покорный! Воистину, у Судьбы очень злая ирония.

Впрочем, как очень скоро выяснилось, по древнему обычаю стран целовать руку победившему Брагинскому, которого этот полузабытый жест имперских времен смутил едва ли не сильнее, чем самого Гилберта, - это еще не самое неприятное, что может случиться. 

В конце концов, Союз Союзом, а Россия оставался Россией, и, положа руку на сердце, Пруссия, будь у него возможность выбирать, кому из победителей достаться, именно Брагинского и выбрал бы. Тот, по крайней мере, никогда не пылал желанием раздробить Германию на десятки маленьких кусков без права восстановления, да и отходчивей он был на порядок. Даже осаживал другие союзные республики, если те на Гилберта наседали с явным недружелюбием, напоминал, что не воплощение страны принимает решения, а власти, и не страна вкладывает людям в головы идеи и идеологию, а люди в массе своей – стране.

И шла бы жизнь экс-Пруссии своим чередом, если бы не одно «но»: уж очень советским верхам хотелось проявить заботу о новом члене социалистического блока. Сделали они это своим излюбленным способом: директивно. Обязали Брагинского брать Гилберта с собой на различные мероприятия, а главное – на политзанятия, дабы познавал «товарищ Байльшмидт» тонкости марксизма-ленинизма при поддержке товарища по цеху, так сказать.

Оный «товарищ по цеху», о марксизме-ленинизме слышавший еще из уст самого Ленина и уж всяко знающий об этом куда больше прямого, как танк, и как танк же красноречивого политрука, на занятиях откровенно скучал. Была бы его воля, он с радостью бы читал книгу или вязал, но тогда его вне всяких сомнений ждал бы выговор: о том, что Брагинский и Байльшмидт – не обычные люди, а воплощения стран, было известно только очень ограниченному кругу лиц; политрук знал лишь, что и о том, и о другом регулярно спрашиваются большие начальники, а может быть, и Сам, и поэтому он разливался…нет, не соловьем, а охрипшей вороной, стремясь излить на головы слушателей бесценное учение. 

Однажды Гилберту надоело, и он, подняв руку и дождавшись разрешения задать вопрос, произнес с ужасным немецким акцентом:  
\- Тофариш политрук, я есть иностранец. Мой русский есть не отшен хорошо, я часто понимат нитшего. Фозмошно зделат так, тшобы тофариш Брагински помогат? Он хорошо гофорит дойч. 

Иван сумел сохранить на лице спокойное выражение, но во взгляде его было просто сиреневое море изумления. Гилберт прекрасно понимал его чувства: живя столько веков по соседству, они прекрасно знали языки друг друга – сложно не изучить, за такой-то срок. Россия сейчас, должно быть, гадает, что же он такое задумал.

Политрук же, не зная, кто они на самом деле, но боясь вызвать гнев Самого, задумчиво почесал пятерней затылок:  
\- Да ведь, товарищ Байльшмидт, ваши объяснения с товарищем Брагинским будут отвлекать остальных…

\- Это нитшего, разгофарифат нушди нет, - бодро ответил Гилберт, с трудом корежа язык, на котором он замечательно умел говорить. – Есть бумага, мошем пизат. 

\- Ну, если товарищ Брагинский готов… - протянул политрук, глянув на Россию.

Иван, все еще не понимая, что происходит, неуверенно кивнул. Будучи страной, языков он за свою долгую жизнь успел изучить много, и теперь ему постоянно приходилось выступать в качестве переводчика. О его познаниях в немецком всем было замечательно известно, политрук даже готов был доверить ему свой драгоценный марксизм-ленинизм. 

\- На этом решении и остановимся, - постановил политрук.

\- Зпазибо, тофариш политрук! – нанес Гилберт последний штрих в своей операции и, теперь уже совершенно санкционировано, достал из портфеля большой блокнот, два карандаша, один сунул в руки Брагинскому.

Иван за ним наблюдал с тем же недоумением. Экс-Пруссия открыл чистый лист и споро зашуршал карандашом по бумаге. Ваня изогнул бровь. Гилберт вручил ему с крайне самодовольным видом блокнот, в котором красовалась совершенно грамотная, без ошибок фраза: «Как насчет партии в морской бой?»

В тот момент Гилберт почувствовал себя Великим Триумфатором, потому что прочитавший послание Россия наконец-то понял, в чем заключался смысл гилбертовых манипуляций, и посмотрел на Байльшмидта с таким восхищением и обожанием, с каким, пожалуй, на него смотрел за всю историю разве что младший братишка в детстве. Гилберту немедленно захотелось что-нибудь еще придумать, чтобы добиться от России столь же обожающего взгляда. 

Но это потом, а сейчас – морской бой!

Играли они до конца занятия, на отдельном листочке записывая ходы и делая пометки «мимо», «ранил» или «убил». Россия, прежде уходивший с занятий уставшим и безрадостным, явно чувствовал себя прекрасно, и это Гилберт тоже записал себе в подвиги: ну, кто еще что-то подобное с Россией проделывал? Ранить и обидеть любой дурак может, а ты попробуй развесели! Нет, однозначно, Великий – гений. 

\- Куда теперь? – справился он у Брагинского, когда они вышли на улицу. 

\- Мне нужно сопровождать делегацию интуристов, - ответил Иван, поправляя шарф. – Ты езжай домой, Гилберт, это все очень долго будет. 

\- Ладно, Россия, бывай, - хмыкнул он, сунув руки в карманы.

\- До вечера, - улыбнулся Иван и с присущей ему элегантной плавностью двинулся к автобусной остановке.

«Хоть что-то с веками не меняется», - подумал, провожая Россию взглядом, Гилберт. Революционные потрясения и советский образ жизни многие движения и манеры Брагинского сделал резкими, подчас нервически-быстрыми, но походка осталась неизменной – все те же гордость и достоинство. 

В животе заурчало, и Гилберт вспомнил, что для обеда самое время. Будь путь покороче, он бы дотерпел до дома, но ехать было долго, и экс-Пруссия остановил свой выбор на расположенной в том же здании столовой, вход в которую был с торца. 

Столовая встретила его гулом голосов, позвякиванием столовых приборов, зычными выкриками дородной дамы у прилавка: «Быстрее, товарищи, не задерживаем очередь!», приглушенным грохотом и голосами из примыкающей к залу кухни. Запах, проникавший с кухни, был сильный, но непонятный – пахло как-то всем и сразу. Желудок Гилберта в предвкушении заворчал, и Байльшмидт двинулся к прилавку. 

Триумф в отношении России хотелось как-то отметить. Взять что-нибудь необычное, какое-нибудь роскошное блюдо. Ну, насколько роскошным вообще что-либо может быть в столовой. Ни щи со сметаной, ни макароны с сосисками, ни рыбные котлеты с гречкой для этого явно не годились. 

Гилберт скользнул взглядом по меню и ликующе улыбнулся: там значилось блюдо под названием «Феличита», и цена его недвусмысленно намекала, что это именно тот изыск, который он ищет. 

В памяти немедленно пронеслись события недавних лет: визит с делегацией в Италию, залитая солнцем маленькая площадь, уютно расположившееся под яркими тентами уличное кафе, теплый летний ветерок, мягко качающий пышные локоны итальянской нимфы в форменном платьице официантки, наклонившейся к нему и сладкозвучно вопрошающей…

\- Товарищ, вам что, двести раз повторить надо?! Что заказываем?

Гилберт, вырванный из солнечных объятий воспоминаний, тупо уставился на стоящую на раздаче женщину, похожую вовсе не на нимфу, а, скорее, на одну из трех граций – тех самых, что на полотне у Рубенса. 

Рубенсовская грация, не встретив в глазах незадачливого посетителя проблесков интеллекта, закатила глаза и с нажимом спросила снова:  
\- Заказывать что будем? 

\- Феличита, - сглотнув, ответил, наконец, Гилберт.

Грация, что-то пробурчав себе под нос, отошла к нужной части прилавка, взяла половник, медленно и торжественно зачерпнула полагающееся количество по нормам, грохнула половником по тарелке, перекладывая содержимое, дежурно уточнила:  
\- Со сметаной? Лучком посыпать?

Гилберт сильно сомневался, что итальянское блюдо нужно сдобрить сметаной с луком, поэтому помотал головой:  
\- Не надо.

Грацию советского пошиба его отказ почему-то страшно оскорбил, и она, почти брезгливо грохнув тарелку на прилавок перед Гилбертом, переключила все свое внимание на следующего человека в очереди.

«Ну и ладно», - подумал экс-Пруссия, расплатился на кассе, взял приборы и, найдя каким-то чудом совершенно свободный столик, устроился там, надеясь, что никто ему не помешает.

Блюдо выглядело более чем аппетитно. Гилберт различил в пряно пахнущем соусе кусочки курицы, помидора, моркови, какую-то зелень. Что ж, самое время вспомнить теплый день в кафе, официантку-нимфу, подхватить на вилку сразу несколько разноцветных кусочков и ощутить на языке вкус Италии!

Начав жевать, Гилберт невольно скривился. Со вкусом Италии явно было что-то не так. Точнее сказать, он был ужасен. Уж лучше бы свой очередной Триумф он отмечал борщом и гречей. 

С трудом дожевав «Феличита» - денег все-таки было жалко, не сказать, чтобы на их с Иваном личные нужды их выделялось с лихвой – Гилберт вернулся домой. 

Там, дружелюбно оскалившись Прибалтике, он получил от перепуганных его вниманием стран чашку с кофе – не тем растворимым убожеством, которое здесь обычно заваривали, а самым что ни на есть настоящим молотым кофе, подаренным когда-то России Вьетнамом. Этот кофе никто из союзных республик трогать не осмеливался, вот и получалось, что пили его в основном только Иван, когда остро хотелось «чего-нибудь этакого», и Гилберт, просто из большой наглости.

Так, размеренно попивая кофе, Гилберт и вошел в библиотеку, где в одном из шкафов стояли книги, характеризовавшиеся домочадцами как «обо всем на свете понемногу». Где-то там должна была быть кулинарная книга, подаренная делегацией итальянских коммунистов вместе с другими книгами в рамках «культурного обмена» (хотя вообще-то Гилберт подозревал, что книгу рецептов итальянской кухни делегаты подарили под впечатлением от угощения, которое крайне угнетенный ответственностью своей задачи Латвия пересолил, переварил и подал на стол, забыв от волнения попробовать). 

\- Ага, вот. – Гилберт торжествующе взял с полки книгу. – Великий отлично помнит, где что в этом доме дислоцировано. 

Не без труда найдя в объемной книге нужный рецепт, Гилберт с удивлением прочитал описание. Согласно ему, вкусу блюда полагалось быть «кисло-сладким», «островатым» и… «радостным». Что итальянцы разумели под «радостным» вкусом, Великий не знал, но подозревал, что значительную долю радостности блюду должны были обеспечивать 100 мл белого вина, смешанные с 50 мл ананасового сока. Доказательством теории явно служила безрадостность блюда в стиле советского общепита среднего пошиба – там явно вино и ананасовый сок добавлять бы не стали…

Ананас, имбирь, базилик и карри, возможно, тоже. Но могли заменить чем-нибудь другим. Чем – оставалось под вопросом. Стоит ли выяснять, чем? Гилберт закрыл книгу и задумчиво отметил, что при мысли о той мерзости, что он попробовал, у него встают дыбом волосы. На ногах.

\- Пожалуй, не стоит, - решил Гилберт и сел в кресло, допивать кофе и строить Великие и Гениальные планы: стоило обдумать, чем он триумфально может восхитить Россию в следующий раз.


End file.
